The Time Lost
by Dawn Asphodel
Summary: When Sora disappeared, what happened to his family? After a year, how does Sora's mother feel?


The Time Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does.

AN – Unbeta-ed. I apologize for any mistakes I missed after checking it.

A torn and faded poster rippled in the harsh wind, crackling unpleasantly. A small piece tore off it and flew away, never to be seen again. The poster was old – its age was proven by the faded picture and text, as well as damage from various elements.

It read:

MISSING in black bold font on top. Below was the picture, blurred and faded by rain and sun combined. The text was barely legible, only a few words could be made out (Sora, blue eyes and, about, missing on, please, information).

The message at the bottom was, surprisingly, clear: Please, come home.

A small woman walked by the poster, her shoulders hunched as she gazed up at it. Her hand reached up to touch the pictured displayed on the poster, but she paused and curled the hand against her chest instead and continued to move on.

Moved on physically, but her mind stayed on that poster. Mentally she was still in front of that poster on the day she had placed it there, a year ago. It was the last one to be put up, just a few houses down from her own. It was one of the few original ones left standing. Most had been devoured by the elements and time. She would have to replace it soon.

The walk from the poster to the house was always a long one. Memories tended to flood in and fill her with such melancholy. The many times she would race him to the house, the many times they would laugh and have fun together, the many times she gave him a kiss on the head before he went to bed. He would always complain about that last one – saying as he got older that he didn't need it anymore. But she knew that wasn't true. There was always a smile on his face afterwards.

But, that was a long time ago.

She pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door to the cold and empty house. Turning on the lights, she made her way in. setting down the groceries she had bought – enough for three, always just in case – and locking the door behind her. She turned on the porch light.

Kairi had returned from the Island alone that day. No one worried. Riku and Sora sometimes slept on the Island after all. After another day, she began to worry. Sora had never been gone this long without telling her first. Neighbours and friends told her not to worry. Boys will be boys, after all, and Sora was at an age where he was becoming independent.

But he didn't come back. Nor did Riku.

Kairi shook her head when she was asked if she knew about the location of her friends. What had they been doing, was there anyone strange on the Island that day, had something happened?

No real answers were given. Nothing substantial. Nothing of note.

But she knew, deep down, that Kairi knew something more. Kairi's eyes, crystal blue – almost like Sora's – had a sad look to them, as if she wouldn't see Sora or Riku for a long time. That she had said farewell but not good bye. A parting in such a way that she would see them again.

Hope was bolstered in her, but soon diminished. She had hoped that Kairi would tell her something, give her a message, but she received nothing. She had hoped that Sora would return, healthy and happy soon, but he didn't. Instead, she was left in this house.

She went through the motions of making dinner, her mind not truly there. Her mind was still at the poster, at the picture she had placed on it. It was a good picture of Sora. They were at the beach together. It was her birthday. He had smiled brightly when she snapped it. He was half buried under a sandcastle.

The sound of the kettle's screeching whistle chased the memories away.

She poured the boiling water into a cup, placing a bag of tea in it.

She went to the kitchen table and sat down, staring at the cup in her hands. The warmth from it spread through her, trying to comfort her, trying to sooth her. It did its best. She took a sip, wishing that the warmth from her tea was instead the warmth of Sora's hand holding hers. He had stopped doing that recently. Not so recently. He was growing up. A big, bold, happy teenager. Was he still happy?

Her husband came back to the house, after working. Dinner came and went, with bits and pieces of inane conversation here and there. He believed he would come back. She believed he would too. Someday. He put on a strong front, her husband, but she knew he missed their Sora as well.

She peaked into Sora's room before going to bed. Just a small look. She hadn't done much to the room. It looked the same for the most part, only a bit tidier. When she wanted to be alone, she would retreat to this room. She would sit here and think. She made sure the room was ready if he ever – no, when he returned.

The door closed softly as she pulled it behind her, going down the hall. Crawling into bed, she closed her eyes. Her husband's arms circled around her, loving and warm, but never chasing the small piece of ice in her heart away.

In and out of sleep. Sometimes awake, sometimes asleep. Tonight was a restless one. Every time she woke up, the clock seemed to have only inched forward. Once more, her eyes closed.

It was a tapping noise that woke her up again, instead of an uneasy dream or her alarm. The clock read four-oh-seven am. Early for the birds to be awake.

She then realized it wasn't a tapping, but a knocking. A soft knocking. Almost as if it didn't want to wake anyone up.

She wished that they would go away, whoever it was, and let her attempt to get some rest. They were persistent.

Sighing, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and into her slippers. Grabbing a robe and slipping into it, she slowly made her way to the front door, wondering who would want to bother her at this was rather absurd.

She turned to turn on the porch light, but remembered in her half awake state that it was already on. Shaking her head, she unlocked the door and turned the doorknob. The soft light of dawn spilled in, making the person – man or woman she didn't know – appear in shadow, much like a silhouette. They were tall, slightly taller than her, with rather wild hair that stuck out in all directions. More details became visible as her eyes adjusted to the light, but rapidly became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. Staring back at her eyes were eyes like hers. Blue. Light like the sky.

He spoke. Just one word.

"Mom?"

That was all it took. She grabbed him, hugging him, never letting him go as she collapsed. Sobs ripping from her body, as she held him. Almost hysterical, but not out of control yet, emotions flooded through her. She clung to him, as tears streamed down her face, her mouth trying to smile and frown all at once. Every emotion she had felt during this year, during this separation, soared through her. Happiness, sadness, anger, resentment, joy, worry filled her heart. Most importantly love pushed through the sea of emotions she felt.

"Sora," one cracked word sprung from her throat, between her sobs. That word conveyed everything to him, as he hugged her back, his arms giving her the warmth she so desperately craved.

Finally, the cold was being chased away from her home in the day's new light.

A/N – I had Dearly Beloved in my head as I wrote this, until the very end. It changed into a mixture of "Leaving Hogwarts" and "Hedwig's Theme" from the Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Soundtrack. Funny. I hope you liked this. Please, tell me your thoughts.


End file.
